Ferngully Smut
by LunaSerigala06
Summary: First time writing, rated M! One-shot.


_A/N: This is my first time writing this kind of story. Please do not be too harsh or judgemental. There is some questionable consent involved. Keep in mind this story is rated M for a reason. Otherwise, enjoy! (Hopefully I caught any spelling/grammatical errors.)_

Pips watched with great jealousy as Crysta took Zak's hand and led him away from the others, seemingly seeking solitude. It had been exactly a year since Hexxus had been defeated and Crysta had succeeded Magi. In that time, the forest had thrived and grown massive. The faeries had been living happily, creating balance in their world. There had even been some small tribes of humans that had taken up refuge amongst the trees. These humans were peaceful and calm, looking to heal nature.

Then **he** had showed up. Zak Young had heard of Ferngully's growth and come to see for himself. He had missed this place - and most of all, he had missed Crysta. She and Zak had been overjoyed to see one another again, much to the chagrin of Pips. The faerie male had been putting his moves on Crysta for a while now. They had even almost kissed a few times! And Pips had been sure that if they had finally shared that kiss, Crysta would have seen him as her true lover and they would truly be together. He had just needed more time! But with Zak's arrival, that dream had been shattered. Crysta - now having full control of her powers - had effortlessly shrunk Zak down. She even gave him faerie wings! And now she was running with the human, not even sparing Pips a second glance. Well, the young male would not be having that. Not this time.

Pips signalled to the Beetle Boys to fly off and leave him be. He was busy right now and they would only get him caught. With some eye rolls and disgruntled noises, they had obeyed. Pips himself quietly flew after the two retreating faeries. He was going to make it clear who Crysta belonged to, though he quickly found that this was going to be a long journey. Crysta led Zak halfway across the forest before she finally slowed down! She then smiled at Zak and placed his hands over his eyes, whispering something in his ear before fluttering off. Pips smiled deviously. Zak expected a surprise and a surprise is what he was going to get. With the striking speed of a snake, Pips flew towards Zak, grabbed him up and slammed the male against a tree. His eyes narrowed dangerously and he practically growled.

"Hiya Zag."

He hissed. Pips enjoyed the confusion in the blonde's eyes.

"Pips? That you buddy? What's up? How have you been?"

A smile formed on Zak's lips and he made to clap Pips on the shoulders, but the fiery haired male slammed him back again.

"What do you think you're doing, Zag?"

He asked, the threat of violence echoing in his voice. Zak simply cocked his head in confusion.

"What?"

Pips could have strangled him. Humans were such dim creatures!

"Crysta, Zak! Why are you with her? She's **mine**!"

Finally a look of understanding registered on the blonde's face, but he was spared having to respond, as Crysta chose that moment to make her reappearance. And what an entrance she made. The pretty female had changed out of her usual garments into clothing that was somehow even more revealing, but in a classy, beautiful way. She looked between the two males, horrified.

"What is going on? Pips! Let Zak go!"

Pips immediately released Zak, but neither male was focused on the other. Their gazes lingered on Crysta, slowly moving along every inch of exposed skin.

"Wow…"

They whispered, their eyes wide. Both males found themselves aroused at the sight of her and it was not until both made to reach for her that they remembered the other. Zak and Pip faced each other, practically snarling. They began to argue over who had the rights to claim Crysta, while the female in question watched with distaste. She had simply wished to show Zak her new outfit, as she had made it by hand out of spider's silk. And now she was having to watch the males she loved have a go at it. Angry, she flew down and landed between them, putting a hand onto each of their chests.

"Enough!"

She commanded. Pips and Zak stopped fighting and stared at her. Had she been too rough? She learned a moment's later that that was not the problem, when her hands slowly lowered away and accidentally grazed the tips of little tents in the undergarments of her friends. Blushing deeply, Crysta made to move away, but Pips grabbed her wrist and yanked her against him. He pressed his lips against hers, finally having that first kiss. One hand crept down to grasp her heat while his tongue forced her lips apart and slipped into her mouth. Pips moaned and pressed even tighter against Crysta, pressing his erection against her core. Zak saw his opportunity and grasped Crysta from behind, focusing on the sensitive flesh of her neck. He lightly humped her rear and his hand played with her breasts. Crysta groaned reluctantly when Zak's teeth grazed a nerve and Pips began to work his fingers under her clothing. She made to move away once more, but neither male was having that. At the same time that Pips pulled her skirt down, Zak pulled her shirt up. The faerie female stood exposed, as the males roamed her body with hungry eyes. And then they grabbed her once more, their actions more forceful and fierce. She squealed as Pips plunged two fingers into her pussy without warning and when Zak suddenly pinched both nipples between his fingers. She wanted to make them stop, but her body was betraying her. The words would not come and the males did not slow their advances. She was soaked, she knew that when Pips touched her lips with sticky fingers. He made her suck them clean before he claimed her mouth for another kiss. Crysta thought they may be done now, until a new sensation claimed her. Without her noticing, Zak had slid to the ground and had made his move. His tongue plunged into her soaking wet pussy, swirling within her and sliding out only to flick against her swollen clit. Crysta screamed in pleasure and fear, but it was muffled as Pips forced his tongue into her mouth. The redheaded male pawed at her breasts. When she pulled away to take in air, his mouth went to work on her nipples, sending Crysta into another state of bliss. The female faerie began to feel a strange twisting in her stomach, and her head rolled back. Something big was building inside of her! Just when she wasn't sure she could take another second of this strange feeling, she felt the heat grow intensely and then burst like a dam! Crysta screamed in pleasure as she came all over Zak's face. The blonde pulled back, a victorious grin on his face. Pips held Crysta tight as she swayed, her first orgasm in her life making her a little light headed. But the red head was not about to wait for her to get her senses back. With a quick, upward thrust, he drove his erect cock into her soaking wet pussy, burying himself deep while Crysta screamed out from the sensation of pleasure and pain. She had been a virgin, but that didn't matter to Pips. The male grabbed her hips and bent her slightly, pounding himself in and out of her. Crysta found herself moaning involuntarily as Pips hit that sweet spot with each plunge. Zak took in the erotic scene for a moment before pulling his cock free from its restraints. Taking Crysta's chin in his hand to make her look up at him, he rubbed the tip against her inviting lips. She opened them slightly in surprise and Zak thrust in, making her choke and gag while his head lolled back. "Oh fuck, Crysta, yes!" The female faerie blinked tears away as her mouth and pussy were violated, but in truth, she was enjoying every moment. Her pussy muscles clenched excitedly around Pips' cock and the warm feeling began to build again. It seemed to last forever before she finally burst, her screams muffled as Zak buried himself in her throat and released his seed. Pips grabbed Crysta's hips roughly, pushed in as deep as possible and spent his own seed. When the males released her, Crysta fell to her knees, coughing and gasping for air. But the males were not ready to let her go just yet. Zak lifted her up into his arms, drawing his pretty lady's legs around his waist. Crysta was still coming down from her orgasmic experience when Zak hilted himself in her folds and began to pound her. Crysta cried out, her head falling to his shoulder while he fucked her. And then she felt a new sensation...one that had her wriggling and trying to get away. Pips had pressed his erection against her tight, virgin asshole. The male rubbed spit around the puckered hole and Crysta began to freak out. But both males held her fast, refusing to let her escape. "Pips please, no! Not there! That's not meant for that!" She cried out in desperation. But her cries fell on deaf ears, made clear when Pips began to press the tip past her rim. She screamed in pain, her body tensing. "If you relax, it will hurt less." Pips assured her as more of his length was pushed beyond her entrance. Crysta tried to relax, knowing she was not getting away, but the pain was intense. By the time Pips was fully inside of her, she felt like lava had been poured into her anus. Tears flowed down her cheeks. Zak kissed them away, still happily fucking her pussy. And then Pips began to thrust and she cringed and cried. "No…" She cried miserably, while both her holes were used and abused. Pips began to fuck her harder and deeper, stretching her beyond her imaginings, and when Zak's speed increased, Crysta thought she would burst from the fullness of her body. And once her body began to betray her and find arousal, she cried hard. She felt violated and used. When the males both thrust deep inside of her and held, she felt sick as their warm seed filled her. And when they lay down on the ground, pulling her between them, Crysta cries herself to sleep. But a secret place inside of her glowed, for she felt grown in new ways. She felt whole with these two males. And she loved being used like their fuck toy...but that was a secret she would never admit, not even to herself.


End file.
